Baila conmigo
by LuceroEli
Summary: Qué seria si una atracción por una persona por poco logra destruir tu mundo. ¿Cómo llevarías esa situación? ¿La aceptarías? o la superarías para que tu vida no cambie...


_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Toei Animatión. Sin embargo la trama es completamente mía.**_

_**Baila conmigo.**_

Taichí miro el reloj de pared del aula de clases con apremio. En esos momentos deseaba poder salir de la preparatoria lo más pronto posible. Debía presentarse en el campo de juego para reunirse con su equipo de futbol soccer y poder practicar para el campeonato, que sería dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente. Un día antes para que se lleve a cabo el baile de graduación. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba la fiesta; no le interesaba ir; además, no tenía pareja; pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Sonó la campana de fin de clases y los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón. Taichi se apresuró a guardar su cuadernillo de apuntes y sus libros en la mochila; luego se puso en pie rápidamente y sin más se cargó la mochila en la espalda decidido a cruzar la puerta para reunirse con su equipo.

Cuando estaba saliendo una voz lo detuvo. Taichi se volvió y vio a una chica, que según estaba enterado, era la única nieta del director de la preparatoria. Y aunque el muchacho y ella eran compañeros de clase. Jamás habían entablado una conversación que no durara más de dos minutos.

-Ah, hola Yumiko-san-saludo Tai amablemente.

-Taichi-kun, quisiera preguntarte una cosa.-la joven se sonrojo involuntariamente y el chico lo noto.

-Adelante-concedió él.

La joven se mordió el labio por lo nerviosa que estaba. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo. Y después respiro profundo como si tratara de calmarse, y así poder tener el valor que necesitaba. Aun sin mirar directamente a Tai hablo atropelladamente.

-Quisiera… saber… si… Usted ya tiene pareja para el baile-soltó ella por fin.

Taichí suspiro. Ahora comprendía porque es que se veía muy temerosa.

-Lo siento Yumiko-san, pero yo no iré a la fiesta si es que querías pedirme que sea tu pareja. Sinceramente debo decirte que a mí no me gustan esos eventos.

-Pero…

-Es mejor que se lo pidas a alguien más-sugirió el muchacho.- Discúlpame. Ahora tengo prisa.

Taichí salió de la preparatoria en dirección al estadio de futbol. En el camino se encontró con Matt y Sora que también acaban de salir de sus clases. Se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque que estaba de camino al estadio.

-Hola chicos-saludo Tai sonriendo.

-Hola Tai-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Irán a la fiesta de graduación-pregunto POR DECIR ALGO el joven. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Matt

\- Tai ¿Tú iras?-quiso saber Sora.

-No. Esas cosas me aburren-respondió y añadió con un suspiro-Además no tengo cabeza para comprarme un traje de gala. Por cierto no quieren acompañarme al campo de futbol. Voy a practicar con mi equipo. Podrían darme ánimos desde las gradas para meter muchos goles a la portería.

-Cuenta con eso, amigo-dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Claro Taichí-asintió el muchacho rubio de buena gana.

Los tres amigos llegaron al campo de juego. Tai se reunió con sus camaradas de futbol. Mientras Matt y Sora tomaban asiento en las gradas del lugar. Aparte de ellos dos, Matt aprecio a muchos otros espectadores en las gradas contiguas. .Animando al mejor equipo de futbol de toda la preparatoria y posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano de todo Japón. Se estaban alineando en el área de juego para enfrentarse con otro equipo de otra institución. El chico de ojos azules sonrió para sus adentros orgulloso y maravillado de tener a un amigo tan especial como Taichí Yagami.

-Ya quiero que empiece-Dijo Sora ansiosa cargando en su regazo la mochila de su mejor amigo-Hace tiempo que no veo jugar a Tai Por lo menos desde la primaria cuando solíamos jugar juntos en el mismo equipo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Es cierto. Se me había olvidado que ustedes compartían la misma aula en ese entonces.

-A si es-sonrió la chica.

El pitido del silbato que daba la señal para iniciar el juego se escuchó en el aire. Los capitanes de cada equipo realizaron los primeros movimientos.

Cuando termino el primer tiempo los jugadores se encontraron cansados por el esfuerzo que tuvieron que realizar. Más que todo los que tuvieron que sobrepasar sus límites fue el equipo contrario.

Taichi llego hasta sus dos mejores amigos y les sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Que les pareció el partido hasta ahora?- pregunto el chico que había portado el emblema del valor.

-Estuviste excelente Taichi-adulo la muchacha pelirroja.

-Sora tiene toda la razón-consintió el cantante y luego añadió con sarcasmo-Sin duda eres un prodigio en el futbol. Pero para los otros cursos eres un cabeza hueca.

-Mira quien lo dice. Un cantante clandestino que solo se presenta con su grupo en clubes nocturnos para tocar y le paguen la mesada que su padre no le da.

Matt frunció el ceño irritado. Tomo a Tai del cuello de la camisa deportiva que llevaba y gruño.

-No te metas con mi grupo de música, Yagami-La voz de Yamato sonó torva.

-Tú empezaste.-soltó el joven de cabello alborotado desafiante.

El rubio apretó los dientes al borde de la impaciencia.

-Qué les pasa a los dos-se sorprendió Sora. Volvió su mirada hacia Matt-Suelta a Tai, por favor-pidió ella preocupada.

De pronto y para mayor asombro de la chica. Los dos jóvenes que parecían haberse peleado se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Pero que sucede-dijo la muchacha confundida.

-No es verdad-dijeron los dos amigos en unísono sin parar de reír.

-¿Que quieren decir con eso?-pregunto ella.

-Te hemos engañado-dijo Yamato soltando a Tai.

-Sora, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-dijo Taichí volviéndose hacia su mejor amiga.

-¿Eh?

-Es el día de las bromas-respondió Matt.-Y tú acabas de caer en la nuestra.

-Son unos tontos.-dijo la joven molesta.

El líder de los niños elegidos se dirigió a su equipo para empezar el segundo tiempo del partido contra sus adversarios.

Al culminar el jugo. Los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestidores que se encontraban a un lado del área deportiva. Se trataba de un establecimiento del tamaño de una pequeña casa. No muy espaciosa pero lo suficiente para que ambos equipos se cambiaran sus atuendos.

Taichí salió de los vestidores con su uniforme de preparatoria puesto y fue hacia sus dos mejores amigos que conversaban en las gradas. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino se interpuso un hombre ante él.

-Eres tú Taichí yagami ¿Verdad?-dijo el hombre que a Tai le pareció de unos 40 años de edad.

-A si es señor-asintió-Ese es mi nombre.

-Entonces eres el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria de Odaiba-dijo el señor.

El sujeto sonrió ampliamente.

-Me interesa hablar contigo sobre tu talento como futbolista.

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Tienes un talento innato para el futbol, eso es muy notable-prosiguió el hombre-Me gustaría tener un contrato contigo sobre tu futuro como futbolista. Quiero decir me fascinaría representarte como tu mánager en un futuro.

Tai se quedó de piedra con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

Taichí llego al aeropuerto con un cartel en la mano. Saco un marcador y empezó a escribir el nombre de la persona que esperaba ahí. Cuando vio a esa persona alzo el cartel sonriendo y llamándola por su nombre. Ella se percató del muchacho y le devolvió la sonrisa yendo hacia el muchacho.

-Taichí-san-dijo la chica contenta de verlo.-Viniste.

-Pues claro, Mimí-chan. Fuiste tú la que me aviso de tu llegada a Tokio. Y también me pediste que te recibiera en el aeropuerto.

-Gracias-pronuncio la muchacha.

-Oh, que sorpresa Taichí-kun.-se escuchó la voz de la madre de Mimí-Has venido al aeropuerto por nosotros.

-Hola Taichí-Kun.-saludo su esposo.

-Hola señora y señor Tachikawa-saludo el castaño.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Los padres de Mimí iban rezagados, mientras que los dos chicos iban adelantados conversando.

-¿Por qué solo me dijiste a mi sobre tu llegada?-le estaba preguntando Tai a Mimí.

-Porque quiero darles una gran sorpresa a los demás.-respondió la muchacha arrastrando su maleta tras de sí.-En realidad le iba a decir a Sora-san pero cuando llame a su casa. Su madre me dijo que había ido a casa de su abuelo. También le envié un correo electrónico a Izzy pero no obtuve respuesta. Joe siempre está ocupado con sus estudios así que no le quise molestar. Y a Yamato-san, casi ni nos hablamos. Por qué le hubiera llamado. Entonces opte por avisarle a Kari-chan pero fuiste tú el que tomo mi llamada.

-Bueno Es cierto. Sora la semana pasada visito a su abuelo e Izzy estaba hospitalizado. Creo que fue por eso que no pudo responder a tu correo.-comento Tai

-¿Qué le paso a Izzy?-pregunto sorprendida

-Tú sabes también como yo que él es un genio en computadoras. Y como siempre esta con su computadora casi en todas partes. Pues unos delincuentes intentaron robársela en el parque. Sin embargo él se resistió. Y las consecuencias fueron moretones en todo el cuerpo y en el rostro. Más una herida de navaja en su costilla derecha. Su madre se puso estérica y chillona cuando se enteró. La mujer se desmayó dos veces.

-Vaya-pudo decir Mimí aun sin poder creérselo.- ¿Y todavía sigue en el hospital?

-Acaba de salir hoy de ahí.-menciono su amigo.

-Pobrecito-dijo ella

-Pero ya está casi recuperado.-añadió Tai e intento cambiar de tema.-Por cierto, me permite ayudarla con su equipaje princesa.-dijo divertido el chico de ojos castaños.

-Ay, que molestoso eres-SE QUEJO Mimí-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-No te enojes. Era broma-dijo él.-Pero enserio, permíteme llevar tu equipaje como amigo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-aviso la joven.

-Vamos, amiga-dijo Taichí quitándole sus maletas de buena forma.

-No-dijo la chica.

-Has madurado mucho Mimí-chan.-observo el ex líder de los niños elegidos del verano del 99.

-Quizás tengas razón Tai-La Joven desviando la mirada.

-No lo digo solo por tu cambio de personalidad en ese sentido. Sino también porque te ves más linda que antes-confeso Taichí con voz dulce.

Mimí lo miro como si no lo reconociera.

-¿Estas bien Taichí-san?-pregunto ella-Tienes fiebre.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Hace ya un rato que los dos se habían detenido en medio de la gente que pasaba por su lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Jamás te había escuchado decirle a una mujer que se veía linda.-menciono Mimí-Pensé que no te fijabas en esas cosas.

-Qué piensas de mí, Mimí-quiso saber él con aire crítico y serio.

-Olvídalo.-le dijo su amiga. Y añadió cambiando de asunto.-Ahora que me acuerdo. Kari me mando un correo hace un tiempo diciéndome que te ibas a graduar de la preparatoria este año.

-Si-asintió-También Matt y Sora.

-Supongo que ellos van a ir a la fiesta, como pareja ¿no?

-Si.-dijo Tai.

-¿Y Tú ya tienes pareja para el baile?-inquirió la muchacha.

-No-respondió.-Pero es porque yo no voy a ir a la fiesta.

-QUE ABURRIDO ERES, Tai-opino la chica

-No me gusta-insistió el joven.

-Por eso lo digo-replico ella-Yo si quiero ir.

-Pero tú no estudias en la preparatoria.

-Ya lo sé. Y aunque puedo ir por invitación de Sora. Preferiría ir contigo como tu pareja de Baile.

-¿Qué? Yo no iré Mimí.

-Claro que si.-contradijo la chica-Por Dios Tai. La fiesta de graduación de seguro es algo maravilloso. Tienes que ir para averiguarlo.

-Mimí me voy a aburrir-aviso él.

-Vamos. Te acuerdas que me debes un favor.

Tai se sorprendió de que todavía se acordara de ese día.

-Si-dijo fastidiado.

-Pues quiero que me lo regreses invitándome a la fiesta de tu graduación.

El joven suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo-se rindió Taichí.

* * *

Tai llego a su departamento. Abrió la puerta e ingreso adentro. Se dirigió a su habitación. Encontró a Kari sentada en la silla del escritorio. Le pareció que estaba estudiando para los exámenes finales.

-Kari.-llamo el castaño.

La muchacha se volvió sorprendida. Al parecer no se había percatado de la llegada de Tai.

-Hermano ¿Cuándo llegaste?-empezó ella.

-Hace poco, pero debo decir que; estas muy concentrada en tus estudios, ya que no te diste cuenta de mí.

-Es verdad.-concordó ella-Últimamente los profesores están tomando pruebas de fin de año. Y es demasiado cansado estudiar todo el tiempo.

-Yo también tengo exámenes todo el tiempo; sin embargo, acepto que eres más aplicada que yo en los estudios.

-Bueno, yo quiero ser educadora.-confeso la chica de 14 años.

-Lo se.-dijo el muchacho.-Y ten por seguro que conseguirás lo que deseas.

-Siempre me ha gustado que me des ánimos con tus palabras, hermano.

-Por mi parte, siempre me ha gustado dártelas.-Hablo Tai sonriendo.

* * *

Izzy entro a la cafetería con su computadora recuperada hace poco, cargada en el brazo derecho.

Diviso a sus amigos, sentados en una de las mesas. Fue hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos.-saludo el pelirrojo.

-Hola Izzy.-correspondieron el saludo sus amigos.

El chico se sentó junto a Joe y T.K.

-Koushiro-kun, pensé que los ladrones se habían llevado tu computadora portátil.

-Así fue-conto el joven.-, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de regresar a casa, después de salir del hospital; intente averiguar en donde se encontraba mi computadora.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto el rubio Ishida.

-Yo anteriormente había puesto un dispositivo de rastreo en mi computadora, por precaución; por si me sucedía en un momento, algo así. Entonces solo tuve que buscar su ubicación con un programa que instale en la computadora personal de mi casa. Y lo halle; solo tuve que llamar a la policía y decirles, obviamente, que ya había obtenido el paradero de esas personas que me la quitaron (computadora). Los capturaron y la recuperaron.

-Oh, debe ser de gran ayuda tener tu inteligencia, Izzy-san.-comento Takeru.

-Puede ser-dijo este, abriendo su computadora que estaba reposando en la mesa.-, aunque no he tenido tiempo de utilizarla por mi recuperación; solo una vez la use, cuando la investigue para ver si habían intentado espiar mis archivos; pero me di cuenta con alivio, que no fue así. Ellos no fueron capaces de hackear mi contraseña de bloqueo.

-Ya te encuentras mucho mejor ¿verdad? –considero Joe.

-Si.-dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la máquina. De repente sus ojos se agrandaron levemente, sorprendidos.-Mimí-chan me mando un correo electrónico.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos sorprendidos en unísono.

-¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje?-pregunto entonces Kari, que estaba sentada al lado de Sora y Matt.

-Es una pregunta, dice que si puedo ir al aeropuerto de Tokio para esperarla.-informo y añadió para sí mismo-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de su mensaje?-susurro en voz inaudible.

-Eso quiere decir que Mimí-chan vendrá a Japón-dijo Sora con ánimo.

-No. Este mensaje es de hace 3 semanas. Se suponía que yo debía recogerla la semana pasada, pero…

-Ya no importa eso.-se escuchó la voz de Taichi en el lugar.-Porque yo ya me adelante a ti, Izzy.

Los chicos se volvieron y vieron al muchacho caminando en dirección a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que los sorprendió; sino, el hecho de que Mimí estuviera con él.

-Hola amigos-dijo la chica sonriente.

Los dos adolescentes llegaron hasta sus amigos. Tai agarro dos sillas de otra mesa y las acerco a la mesa en donde se sentaban sus compañeros. Mimi y el líder de los anteriores niños elegidos tomaron asiento juntos.

-Mimí, por qué no nos avisaste de que vendrías a visitarnos otra vez.-se quejó Sora.

-No es una visita.-aclaro Tai.-Ella ha vuelto para quedarse.

-¿Enserio?-dijeron Kari y Sora al mismo con asombro.

-Si.-Afirmo la que había portado el emblema de la pureza (inocencia), y añadió apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.-Mi padre fue transferido a Japón por su trabajo en américa. Ahora, empezó a trabajar en una empresa asociada al lugar de trabajo de su jefe en Estados Unidos; pero solo será por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que ese hombre cambie de opinión.

-Eso es una buena noticia, Mimí-chan.-dijo el muchacho de 18 años sonriendo.

-Lo que dice Joe es verdad.-asintió T.K-Es una gran noticia tenerte con nosotros nuevamente, Mimí-san.

-Gracias por decir esas palabras, Takeru-kun y Joe-san.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que T.K y Joe.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo también.-pronunció la hermana de Tai.

Izzy y Matt fueron los únicos del grupo que no dijeron nada con respecto a la razón de mudanza de la muchacha. Los dos chicos, increíblemente, no habían podido quitarle la mirada de encima. La muchacha había cambiado mucho físicamente, ante los ojos de ese par de amigos. Sencillamente su apariencia había dejado de ser el de una niña en tan poco tiempo. Y su rostro era muy hermoso.

En especial el que había quedado por la belleza de la chica, fue Matt. Se había quedado paralizado desde su llegada. Y ahora solo podía verla a ella, como si nada más existiera.

El primero en reaccionar; fue Izzy, cuando T.K le llamo por su nombre con insistencia.

-Izzy, ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-su voz se escuchó baja. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, se preguntó el chico de 16 años. Jamás había tenido interés en las chicas; mas eso no significaba que fuera Gay. Sabia que le gustaban las niñas; sino que le parecía mucho más interesante las computadoras. Preferia resolver los enigmas que le daban curiosidad, que salir con chicas. Así era su personalidad y la había aceptado desde hace mucho; pero, ahora era diferente. Por primera vez había mirado a una chica con un interés especial. Y esta había resultado ser una de sus más cercanas amigas.

-Mimí-san estaba preguntándote sobre tu salud.-dijo Takeru.

-Ah ...

-Así es.-hablo Mimí observándolo a los ojos.-Te preguntaba si ya es qué te encuentras mejor. Me contaron que habías tenido un incidente con unos delincuentes. Y a causa de eso perdiste tu computadora y saliste herido. Aunque veo que ya la recuperaste.

-Si.-dijo el muchacho tragando saliva por lo nervioso que se había puesto al sostener la mirada de ella.-Estuve… en… el… hospital… una semana entera por insistencia de mi madre…, pero… ya… ya… recupere mi computadora. Y me encuentro bien.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, Koushiro-kun.-le sonrió la chica.

Izzy sintió sus manos sudosas. Se encontraba demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad en esos instantes. Así que hablo sin razonar, cualquier cosa que sintió en ese momento.

-Lamento no haber podido leer tu correo y recogerte en el aeropuerto.-grito sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

De pronto todo el lugar quedo en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie. Izzy había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrió noto las miradas perplejas de sus amigos sobre él. Incluso Matt se había sorprendido. Y ahora su mirada estaba en él. Las personas en la cafetería también lo observaban.

Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, como un Tomate.

-Izzy…-dijeron Sora y Taichi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaron Mimí y T.K en una.

El castaño y la chica que había portado el emblema del amor cruzaron sus miradas.

-Tai, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato?

-Claro Sora.

Los dos amigos de 17 años se levantaron de sus sillas. Sora pidió permiso a Kari para que la dejara pasar. Esta los hizo. Y luego los dos Salieron del lugar.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca de la cafetería.

Matt se había dado cuenta desde un principio por que Izzy se había comportado así. Y estaba seguro de que Tai y Sora también lo notaron desde el inicio. Además entendía que esa era la razón por la cual los dos salieron de la cafetería. Pero por alguna razón no le gusto que Izzy se sonrojara por Mimí. De hecho eso le molesto mucho. Eso lo asombro.

-Es mejor que me vaya de aquí-dijo de pronto el pelirrojo cargando su computadora apresuradamente en su brazo derecho. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para huir de ahí. Escucho la voz de Mimí de tras de él. Izzy se detuvo.

-Izzy… espera… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-quiso saber ella.

-Nada, estoy bien…-su voz le tembló. El joven cruzo la puerta como un rayo.

-Izzy…-la chica de 16 años estaba a punto de ir tras de su amigo, pero alguien la tomo del brazo.

Ella se volvió. Y se encontró con los ojos azules y fríos de Matt.

-¿Qué haces?, Matt-se sorprendió la muchacha.

-Déjalo solo, Mimí-chan.-dijo Matt serio.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que se encuentra mal?-se resistió Mimí

-Izzy ya está recuperado, Mimí. Así que yo no creo que haya actuado de esa manera por sentirse mal. Pienso que es por otra cosa la causa de su comportamiento.

-¿Cuál podría ser?-pregunto la chica mirándolo con fastidio.

-Bueno…, yo…-El chico no quería decirle que su amigo se había ruborizado porque ella le gustaba. Simplemente no quería entenderlo ni aceptarlo. Le enfermaba esa idea. Y mucho más detestaría, que Mimí lo supiera.

-Yamato-san suéltame, por favor.-pidió la joven.

El muchacho rubio lo hizo. Pero de pronto sintió el deseo de volver a tocarla. Más que eso se trataba de una necesidad insoportable. Quería rozar su piel con la de ella. Lo deseaba. Nunca antes había sentido eso por una mujer. Ni siquiera por Sora, que era su novia. No entendía que le pasaba con ella. Pero sabía que no era correcto. Desear a la chica que era la mejor amiga de tu novia, eso sería una de las cosas más bajas que un hombre podría sentir.

Joe, T.K y Kari observaban la escena, asombrados.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Matt?-quiso saber el mayor de los niños elegidos.

-Su comportamiento es extraño.-esta vez fue Kari la que hablo.

-Es verdad-coincidió Takeru, pero su voz sonó más enojada que sorprendida.-Voy hablar con Matt.

El adolescente de 14 años se dirigió a donde se encontraban Mimí y su hermano Mayor.

Matt estaba a punto de llevar sus manos entorno a las mejillas de la chica; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Takeru se interpuso entre ellos empujando a apropósito.

-¿Qué te pasa T.K?-Se molestó su hermano.

-Necesito conversar un momento contigo, a solas-dijo T.K a Yamato con gravedad en la voz.

El muchacho se sorprendió del comportamiento extraño de T.K; pero asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Tai miro a las palomas que se habían parado en una fuente de agua que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Te diste cuenta ¿verdad?, Tai.-empezó Sora.

-Si.-dijo el muchacho-Izzy siente algo por Mimí-chan.

-Eso es bueno ¿no crees?-Sora sonrió emocionada.-, que Izzy se interese por alguien.

-Tienes razón-dijo Taichi.-Pero esa chica es Mimí.

-Eso me parece tierno-la joven hablo con tono maternal sin poder evitarlo.

-Supongo que si.-suspiro él.-Por lo menos a Izzy le interesa Mimí. Sinceramente me hubiera frustrado que Mimí nos dijera que se volvió novia de Michael.

-Ay, amigo eres muy sobreprotector con ella.-dijo la pelirroja riéndose.- No será ¿que a ti también te gusta?

-Por supuesto que no-negó el chico de cabello alborotado y luego añadió mirando a Sora a los ojos.-Bueno, no me gusta como mujer, pero si como amiga, como una hermana.

-Ah... ¿pero nunca te he visto salir con una chica?, Solo con tu hermana y a veces conmigo.

-Si me gustara una chica.- Hizo una pausa y añadió despacio.- Serias la primera en darte cuenta de quien se trataría.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida su amiga.

-Es mejor volver con los demás. Necesito hablar con Izzy sobre lo que sucedió.-El muchacho se puso de pie.

-Sí. Está bien-la joven lo imito.

* * *

Matt y T.K habían salido de la cafetería, pero a diferencia de Tai y Sora, ellos habían iniciado su conversación afuera del lugar. No había la necesidad de alejarse mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer con Mimí-sama?-renegó Takeru.

-No se dé que hablas-Matt desvió su mirada.

-Claro que sí y la prueba más inquebrantable es tu comportamiento de incomodidad en estos momentos.-refuto el muchacho.

-No Intente nada T.K-Insistió Yamato.

-Yo vi como la mirabas, hermano-dijo el chico.-La mirabas con un brillo de deseo en los ojos. Lo hacías como si Mimí-san fuera un objeto que necesitaras con ansias. Ese sentimiento es enfermizo si se concibe de la nada.

-Takeru ...

-Qué crees que sucederá con Sora-san si se entera de que deseas el cuerpo de su mejor amiga para acostarte con ella.-escupió como si lo estuviera acusando de un crimen terrible.-Estoy seguro que sufriría mucho por fijarse en un poco hombre como tú…

Fue interrumpido por el puñetazo de Matt que le propino en el rostro. El chico se cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

-No vuelvas a decir esas estupideces T.K. Aunque seas mi hermano menor, no tolero que me faltes el respeto.

-Puedo sentirlo.-dijo T.K llevando la mano derecha a su mejilla adolorida por el golpe.-Puedo sentir como te excitas cuando la miras.

-Ya basta T.K…

-¡T.K!-grito Kari corriendo al lado de T.K

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijeron Joe y Mimí saliendo de la cafetería en pos de Kari.

Se sorprendieron cuando vieron a T.K en el suelo con la mano en la mejilla. Kari ya había llegado con el muchacho e intentaba ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Matt se volvió hacia Mimí, pero la chica no le prestaba atención a él; sino a su hermano Takeru.

Mimí y Joe se acercaron a Kari y T.K con preocupación. Cuando llegaron junto a los chicos. Joe fue el primero en preguntar sobre lo que paso, al muchacho rubio.

-Nada-dijo-Estoy bien.

-Como dices eso Takeru-kun, si estas lastimado.-pudo decir Kari muy angustiada.

-¿Acaso tú hermano te golpeó?-pregunto Mimí.

T.K miro a Mimí y no pudo resistir las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento Mimí-san-él se echó a llorar a los brazos de ella.

La muchacha se sorprendió que hiciera eso. Pero no lo aparto; sin embargo, le pareció extraño que le dijera esas palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede T.K?-quiso saber a su vez la chica del cabello de color avellana.

-Discúlpame, discúlpame… Mimí perdóname.-sollozo el chiquillo con más fuerza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Matt ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a T.K?-exigió saber Joe, como el mayor del grupo, que es.

-Yo lo golpee.-dijo el joven desviando su mirada. Sintió pena por Takeru. Se encontró culpable de todo eso.

-Eres un idiota-se escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo de tras de él.

Tai lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que volteara. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, el chico de ojos castaños le dio un golpe en el rostro, igual que este hizo con su hermano.-Como fuiste capaz de lastimar a tú propio hermano con tus manos. Ese no es tu comportamiento, Matt.

Matt bajo la cabeza sin decir nada. El golpe de Taichi le dolía no solo en su cara, sino también, en el alma.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a T.K?, Matt-esta vez, fue la voz de Sora la que escucho.

El rubio alzo la cabeza hacia ella sobresaltado. Había olvidado que la muchacha estaba con Tai. Se puso nervioso cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Sora.-Murmur.

-Yamato-san, por qué T.K me está pidiendo que le perdone; si tú fuiste el que lo agredió. No sería más normal que tú te disculparas con él o algo así.-dijo de pronto Mimí.

-No, Mimí-san déjalo como esta.-dijo Takeru.-Me disculpo contigo por tener un hermano como Matt. Él no merece tu amistad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo T.K?-dijeron Joe y Kari, aún más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban.

-Oye Matt ¿Qué sucedió mientras Sora y yo no estábamos?-quiso saber el chico de ojos castaños-, y también ¿Dónde está Izzy?

-Él se fue un rato después de que ustedes se fueron.-fue lo último que dijo antes de volverse para marcharse. Por un momento miro de Soslayo a Mimí, sin embargo deseo no haberlo hecho, porque de pronto tuvo ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?; maldito cobarde.-le grito T.K a Matt.-Si vas a irte, pues hazlo ya.

Matt movió la cabeza con brusquedad y sin más se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Izzy se sentó en su cama con la cabeza confundida. No entendía por qué se había puesto nervioso cuando Mimí le había hablado. Seria así el interés de un chico por una chica. Tenía suposiciones sobre el enamoramiento. Pero ahora que parecía tener esos síntomas. Estaba muy asustado. No sabía lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Nunca antes había estado en esa situación hasta ahora. No sabía por dónde empezar para solucionar ese problema.

De pronto se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación

-Izzy-era su madre llamándole.-, Yolei ha venido a visitarte.

-Está bien.-dijo el pelirrojo.

El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió. Para ese momento su Mamá ya estaba alejándose por el pasillo. Salió del cuarto y fue a la sala. Ahí se encontró con la chica de cabello Morado.

-Hola Yolei-saludo el chico.

-Hola Koushiro-kun.-sonrió la chica.

Izzy recordó que el otro día le había dicho a Yolei que le prestaría su instalador de Software.

-Miyako-chan viniste por el instalador ¿verdad?

-Si.-respondió la joven de 15 años de edad.

-Entonces, vamos a mi habitación.-dijo él.

-De acuerdo.-asintió ella.

* * *

-Gracias amigos por traerme hasta mi edificio.-dijo Mimí.

-No es nada.-dijo Taichi,-Somos camaradas.

-En realidad lo que Tai quiere decir es que siempre estaremos a tu lado cuando nos necesites.-aclaro Sora.

-Ustedes dos siempre fueron el más protector y la más responsable del grupo.-opino T.K-Como si de todos nosotros, los dos parecieran nuestros padres, y los demás como sus hijos, excepto Joe, él se parecía a nuestro tío.

-Es cierto-dijeron todos los chicos a excepción de Tai y Sora, que se habían quedado asombrados por lo que dijo Takeru.

-Saben que-hablo Mimí con una sonrisa en los labios.-, pienso que si Matt no fuera tu novio, Sora. Tai y tú serian una hermosa pareja.

Sora y Taichi no pudieron evitar sonrojarse en ese momento. Aun así los demás se mantuvieron callados perplejos por el comentario de Mimí.

-Mimí…-empezó Tai, pero fue interrumpido.

-Mimí-san tiene razón.-la voz de Takeru dejo atónitos a todos.-Si mi hermano no se hubiera metido entre ustedes. Los dos ya serian novios.

-¿Qué estás diciendo T.K?-DIJERON Tai y Sora al mismo tiempo.

-Matt es un idiota, Sora-san dijo T.K sin poder contenerse.-Él no merece que lo ames.

-Cállate-grito Tai furioso.-, cómo puedes decir esas cosas de tu hermano.

-T.K, tu hermano no se interpuso entre Taichi y yo. Lo que siento por Tai es un gran cariño de amistad, nada más; sin embargo, con tu hermano es diferente. Yo me enamore de él. Y Matt también se enamoró de mí. Nos amamos. No concibo entender por qué dices que él no merece mi amor.

-No quiero que sufras, Sora-san-dijo el rubio con lastima por la chica.

-Takeru-kun-la voz de Tai se escuchó seria.-, Matt y Sora son mis mejores amigos y estoy contento de que los dos sean novios, si eso los hace feliz. Por eso mismo no puedo permitir que te expreses asi de mi amigo del alma. Y tampoco que hagas sentir mal a Sora con tus palabras porque estas molesto con tu hermano. Yo estoy seguro que él no haría nada que lastime a Sora.

-Ojala tengas Razón, Taichi-san-deseo el muchacho de 14 años.

* * *

Izzy le tendió el disco a su amiga.

-Solo debes ponerlo en la lectora de tu computadora.

-Lo sé-dijo la chica.

-Yolei, puedo preguntarte algo-el chico la miro a los ojos.

-Claro.-animo la muchacha.

-¿Qué crees que debe hacer un chico cuando se da cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por su amiga de infancia?

-¿Estás enamorado de una chica, Izzy?-se sorprendió la chica.-Es un milagro.

-Por favor, responde.-pidió el adolescente.

-Espera, dijiste, amiga de infancia. No puedo creerlo. Te has enamorado de Mimí-san.

-No lo sé,-dijo el chico confundido.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ay, sí que estas bien perdido para estos temas Izzy.-pudo notar la chica de lentes.

-No entiendo el amor, no sé cómo funciona.-confeso él

-No Izzy, el amor no puedes compararlo con una máquina para decir que no sabes cómo funciona. El amor es un sentimiento, no una máquina. Nace y no se crea.

-Entiendo.-dijo el joven.

-Con respecto a tu primera pregunta-dijo de repente ella-, deberías confesarle tus sentimientos. Aunque quizás lo que sientes sea un gusto pasajero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es eso de gusto pasajero?

-Bueno, dura poco tiempo ese sentimiento, poco más de 2 semanas.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo pensativo Izzy.-Es la primera vez que siento esto por una mujer. Que me gusta una chica.

-Es verdad.-concordó ella.-Es la primera vez que te fijas en una muchacha. No podría ser un gusto para el momento y mucho menos un deseo carnal. Pero dime desde cuando sientes esas cosas por Mimí-san

-Desde esta tarde-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desde esta tarde?-casi grito Miyako.

-No grites, Yolei, por favor-rogo el muchacho.-No quiero que mi madre se entere de que me gusta una chica.

-Lo siento-se apeno la chica.-Pero como dices que desde esta tarde.

-Es cierto, tú no sabes, pero Mimí-chan volvió a Japón la semana pasada.

-¿Cómo?-se lanzó contra Izzy y lo agarró del cuello de su playera.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que considero a Mimí-san como una hermana y tú me vienes con que se encuentra en Japón. Por qué eres malo Izzy-chillo la chica al borde del llanto.

-Cálmate Miyako-chan-dijo asustado el joven.-Yo tampoco sabía. Me entere hoy por un correo electrónico que ella me envió hace tres semanas; pero que recién tuve tiempo de leer hasta este día.

Yolei lo soltó.

-Lo lamento Izzy-kun-dijo retrocediendo.

-Está bien.-suspiro el elegido que había portado el emblema del conocimiento.-Pero no te iba a decir nada de todos modos. Se suponía que era un secreto.

-¿Un secreto?

-Sí, Mimí-chan dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa para nosotros, es por eso que no nos aviso a todos de su llegada. Pero hoy se presentó ante nosotros en la cafetería.

-Has dicho nosotros.-objeto la muchacha.

-Sí, solo a los mayores, incluyendo a T.K y Kari-chan.

-¿Por qué? No es justo. T.K y Kari se reunieron con ustedes y nosotros no, ¿eso tiene sentido?

-Ten en cuenta que Kari-chan y Takeru-kun formaban parte de los anteriores niños elegidos, como Mimí y yo. Antes de que se integraran en el grupo de Davis, junto con Cody y tú. Por lo tanto era necesaria la presencia de ellos para que se juntaran todos los miembros de los antiguos niños elegidos.

-Entonces era una reunión especial para ustedes ocho.-comprendió Yolei.

-Supongo que si.-dijo Izzy-Pero estoy seguro que Mimí-chan se los contara a ustedes tres.

-Sí, seguramente.-consintió ella y luego añadió sonriendo.-Por qué piensas que te gusta.

-Bueno, cuando la vi, después de tres años, me sorprendió que cambiara mucho. Se veía muy bonita y estuve viéndola por un largo rato. Cuando ella me hablo me puse nervioso, me puse rojo y grite que lamentaba no haberla recogido en el aeropuerto.

-Vaya.-pudo decir la portadora del Diggiegg del amor y de la pureza.-Mimí-san siempre fue bonita, pero me sorprende que recién te des cuenta de eso. Solo por eso dices que te gusta, porque te asombraste por su cuerpo.

-Ni siquiera mire su cuerpo. Yo me quede mirando su rostro y sus ojos.

-Para mí, ya te había enamorado. Solo que no te dabas cuenta. La atracción se empieza en la pubertad, pero se consolida con más fuerza en la adolescencia. Escucha, según yo, hay dos clases de atracción: La atracción por el deseo carnal y la atracción por amor.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? –se sorprendió el chico.

-Mi abuela quiere que sea psicóloga, así que me compro muchos libros sobre psicología y bueno, como me aburro ayudando a mis padres en la tienda. Me leí todos los tomos.

-Oh-musito Koushiro.-Y ¿cómo es eso del deseo carnal? Y también ¿Cómo es la atracción por amor?

-Ejem…-se aclaró la garganta la adolescente acomodándose los lentes.-Primero, el deseo carnal es la atracción hacia esa persona, solo para satisfacer las necesidades del cuerpo. A veces se confunde con el amor, por tener síntomas de celos. Pero cabe recalcar no sientes nervios cuando estas cerca a esa persona que te despierta ese deseo. Más bien lo único que quieres con ella es tener sexo todo el tiempo y casi ningún individuo con esa atracción ha podido superar ese deseo.-hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió.-Mientras que él amor tiene tendencia a ser opuesto. Ese sentimiento no se basa solo en la necesidad de deseo. Sino también de la preocupación por esa persona, de protegerla de todas las cosas que puedan lastimarla, de querer estar a su lado siempre. Ese es el amor verdadero. Ese amor nunca cambia por más que pase el tiempo. Ese sentimiento siempre estará ahí. También en esa etapa los dos se ponen nerviosos.

-Yo siento nervios cuando Mimí-chan me habla, sin embargo no siento ese deseo carnal que dices. No la veo de esa manera.

-Es posible que sea amor verdadero.-comento ella.

* * *

Matt llego a su departamento. Se metió a su cuarto. Y se sentó en la silla que había ahí.

-¿Por qué sentí esa atracción hacia Mimí?- el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró las uñas en su pelo rubio de lo alterado que estaba-No lo entiendo, por qué sentí ese deseo de tocarla, de abrazarla tan desesperadamente.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la sala.

Matt tomo el auricular cuando estuvo en la sala.

-¿Si?-dijo-¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Matt.-respondió su papá

-Ah, hola papá.

-Matt te he llamado para avisarte que no llegaré a la casa hasta mañana, así que no me esperes.-informo el hombre.

-Ya veo.-susurro él.

-Bueno, ahora debo colgar.

-Te veo mañana.-se despidió el chico.

-Sí. Nos vemos.

Nuevamente sintió esas ganas de estar cerca a Mimí. Pero esa sensación vino con más fuerza en esa ocasión. El deseo volvió a brotar en él de manera insoportable.

El muchacho de ojos azules dejo el auricular y retrocedió asustado.

-¿Qué me pasa?-grito el chico estérico

En ese momento se le vinieron imágenes de Mimí, más que todo se mostraba sus labios y su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos desagradables para su razón, pero verdaderamente estimulante para la atracción que sentía por ella.

No podía soportarlo, tenía que verla en ese momento, deseaba escuchar su voz y deseaba con ansias acariciarla. Apretó los puños

El joven llamo a esa persona por teléfono.

* * *

Mimí se encontraba limpiando un cuadro de pintura que le habían regalado en los Estados Unidos. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar sonó el teléfono de su casa. No se detuvo, siguió sacudiendo el polvo porque sabía que su madre iba a tomar la llamada.

Luego de un rato su Mamá la llamo diciéndole que un amigo le hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Amigo?-susurro ella.-Debe ser Tai o Izzy.

La chica salió de su habitación y fue hacia donde estaba su madre.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la chica a su madre recibiendo el auricular del teléfono.

-No le pregunte. Pero dice que es un amigo tuyo.

La chica tomo la llamada suspirando.

-Hola ¿Quién habla? –empezó ella.

-Hola-la voz de Matt se escuchó ronca.

La muchacha se sorprendió al reconocer la voz del joven.

-Tú eres…

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo el chico-Podemos vernos.

* * *

Kari salió del salón de clases para caminar un poco. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos con respecto a T.K. Ya había pasado 5 días desde ese día en la cafetería: y también del comportamiento frio que había adoptado su amigo rubio en ese tiempo.

-Hola Kari-chan-la voz de Ken la distrajo de esos pensamientos turbios que estaba teniendo dentro de su cabeza.

-Hola Ken-kun-dijo ella todavía un poco perdida de la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras Bien?-pregunto el joven de 14 años notando algo extraño en su compañera.

-Si... bueno…no se…

-Estas preocupada por Takeru-kun ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-se asombró la muchacha.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?, T.K en estos últimos días ha tenido una actitud reservada, seria y fría.

-Lo notaste-susurro la chica nerviosa.

-Por supuesto-afirmo el muchacho de cabellera azulada-, pero por qué dices…

De pronto se escuchó un grito.

-¡Ya basta Namoru-kun!-chillo una muchacha.

-Ven conmigo.-respondió la voz de un chico que a Kari y a Ken le pareció demasiado grave como para ser la voz de alguien en segundo año de segundaria.

-¡No suéltame!-la voz de la muchacha se distorsiono entre sollozos y gritos ahogados.

-¡Maldita estúpida!-rugió el sujeto impaciente-No me estés haciendo perder el tiempo.

Luego se escuchó un golpe.

-¿Qué está pasando?-grito un estudiante que estaba en el mismo pasillo que los dos muchachos elegidos

-¡Oh dios!-empezó una joven que estaba en el mismo lugar.-La voz de esa chica es de Yuka-chan.

Kari y Ken corrieron a ese lugar donde procedía el grito.

-Demonios-gruño el chico que había portado la etiqueta de la bondad.-Yuka-chan es mi compañera de clases y mi compañera de trabajo en química.

-Yo también conozco a Yuka-chan-empezó kari.-Ella fue mi compañera de salón el año pasado.

Los dos llegaron a un nivel de los pisos de la escuela al que no estaba permitido que los estudiantes subieran. Era un lugar restringido.

-¿Este lugar?-se sorprendió Ken.

Otro golpe.

-Ken-kun creo que es en ese salón-señalo Kari.

-Vamos.-dijo este moviéndose.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, sin embargo, el muchacho irrumpió en aquel sitio de forma dramática empujándola con su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió con violencia azotando a la pared con un ruido espantoso.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-vocifero el muchacho.-¿Qué le haces a Yuka-chan?

Kari pudo ver a Yuka-chan en una esquina atrapada por los brazos de un joven alto y de brazos fornidos. Era como si a esa joven la retuviera a la fuerza.

-Ken-kun y Yagami-san-chillo la muchacha.-Por favor ayúdenme.

-Cierra tu despreciable boca-estallo el sujeto lanzándole un golpe en el rostro.

La chica grito y lloro de dolor. El muchacho la lanzo al suelo con brutalidad.

Los dos amigos que presenciaron esa escena tan espantosa con sus propios ojos se quedaron paralizados por el asombro.

-Ese hombre es un animal….-pudo decir ken luego de recuperar el aliento.

El sujeto alto y de extraordinario cuerpo atlético se empezó a acercar a los dos adolescentes con una sonrisa malévola.

-Oye cucaracha ¿acaso te referías a mí?

-Em…bueno… yo…

El chico enorme llego hasta Ken. Se encontraban frente a frente. Y la chica pudo notar que en realidad ese hombre no era tan alto como aparentaba y tampoco tenía un rostro viejo como había pensado, su aspecto era en realidad juvenil. Su amigo era más bajo por unos centímetros y era delgado.

El muchacho tomo a Ken de su ropa.

-Repite lo que dijiste-hablo en mandato.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que repitas el sustantivo con que me nombraste.-grito impaciente.

-Ah... yo… yo. En… en realidad… no… quería…

Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en el vientre por parte de ese muchacho de apariencia amenazante.

-Ken-grito Kari.

El chico de pelo y ojos azules retrocedió de dolor abrazándose el estómago. Le faltaba el aire.

-Hikari...-pronuncio con dificultad.-Vete, vete…

-Aun sigues hablando-escupió el hombre con desagrado pateando a Ken en el rostro con el puntapié.

El chico cayó de espaldas con el rostro sangrando.

-Ken no-Kari fue hacia su amigo.-Ken.

Se arrodillo junto al joven. Le tomo de los brazos.

-Kari, creo que aquí va a terminar mi vida-susurro el chico con apenas un hilo de voz.-Puedes decirle a Yolei que creo que me estaba gustando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No te vas a morir.

De repente sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a ponerse en pie.

-No me digas que te preocupa ese debilucho-se rio el hombre agarrándola con fuerza de los brazos.

-Claro que si.-dijo ella con firmeza-Es mi amigo.

-Que amigos tienes preciosa.-se siguió burlando ese muchacho.

-Suéltame-dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro.

-Por qué debería. Sabes, acabo de darme cuenta que me atraes mucho. Eres muy hermosa, ¿ya te lo han dicho?

-Déjame ya-grito ella.

-No quiero-dijo él-Que te parece si mejor me das un beso.

-Hermano.-murmuro ella en voz baja.

-Dijiste algo-empezó ese tipo.

-¡Aléjate!-volvió a decir la chica de 14 años.

Kari le pateo en la rodilla derecha con intención.

El chico la soltó por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Kari se volvió para salir pero apenas había dado un paso escucho el grito de ese muchacho de tras de ella.

-Oye-se molestó el musculoso.-No te me vas a escapar.

Estaba a punto de sujetarla, sin embargo, Ken puso su pie ante el camino para que ese brabucón se tropezara. Y dejara en paz a la hermana de Tai; pero para mala suerte del muchacho, el condenado a parte de tropezarse, también pudo alcanzar a Kari, llevándola abajo con él.

Esa bestia quedo encima de ella.

"Maldición" se gritó en la mente "Debo proteger a Kari-chan, no solo porque es mi amiga; sino también porque si algo le pasa, Taichi-san podría matarme"

-¡Vete!-chillo su amiga con desesperación.

Ken se volvió y noto impotente e irritado como ese imbécil intentaba Besarla y al mismo tiempo desabotonar su blusa de uniforme.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso!-rugió Ken con las energías que estaba recuperando.- ¡Aléjate de ella!

Pero el bruto no le hizo caso y siguió con su objetivo.

Ken estaba a punto de levantarse para así ayudar a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó una voz conocida ingresar al aula.

-¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Apártate de ella!

Kari y Ken se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron.

-¡T.K!-exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

El rubio tomo a ese mastodonte del cuello con sus brazos e intento jalarlo hacia atrás para que soltara a su amiga.

El chico se separó de Kari poniéndose en pie. El hermano menor de Matt aun le sujetaba del cuello. T.K a pesar de tener la misma edad que Ken, era más alto y no tan delgado. En realidad sus brazos eran un poco musculosos, pero no tanto como ese hombre. Apretó más sus brazos contra el cuello de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo el fornido tratando de quitar los brazos de Takeru que estaban en torno a su cuello.

-Kari-chan-grito T.K-Sal de aquí.

El muchacho que tenía montado en la espalda al chico de ojos azules empezó a retroceder.

Ken aprovecho ese momento para arrastrarse hasta su compañera.

-Hikari-chan ¿Estas bien?-la voz de Ken se escuchó agitada.

La joven se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Miro al chico.

-Si.-dijo ella empezando a respirar aliviada.-Tú ¿lo estás?

-Ya me estoy reponiendo-dijo acercándose más a la chica, hasta estar a su lado.-Lamento no haber podido defenderte.

-No te preocupes, a ti te lastimaron más.-hablo ella.-Tu nariz y tu labio inferior están sangrando.

-Pero ese estúpido se quiso propasar contigo-dijo él mirando su ropa toda arrugada.

De pronto el chico de la bondad se sonrojo. Movió su cabeza con rapidez.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la muchacha de 14 años.

-Tu... tu… blusa… esta desabotonada-tartamudeo Ken.

Kari volvió su mirada hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Ese chico había logrado abrir por completo su blusa dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo salvo por el sostén que cubría sus pechos. Se sintió humillada y avergonzada. Ella también se puso roja. Rápidamente empezó a abotonarse su blusa.

-Qué vergüenza-confeso ella.-Lamento esto.

-Ese animal como se atrevió a querer tocarte siquiera-dijo su amigo aun con la mirada en otro lado.

Kari luego de un rato se levantó del suelo. Después ayudo a Ken a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué esperan? Márchense ahora-chillo T.K

Kari y Ken se volvieron en una. Su amigo rubio aun sostenía del cuello a ese chico. Pero en esta ocasión el otro si fue capaz de quitárselo de encima. T.K se estrelló contra el pupitre del salón por la fuerza con que le había tirado ese sujeto.

-Takeru-The-chillo Kari

TK-grito Ken soltándose de Kari-chan.

Fue hacia ese tipo para golpearlo. Lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y le hundió sus uñas en la piel desnuda. El muchacho fortachón aulló de dolor. Ken aprovecho eso para lanzarle un derechazo en el rostro. Pero para su desgracia, el golpe le dolió más en sus nudillos de su puño que al rostro de ese sujeto.

-Ay-se quejó agitando su mano.

El joven corpulento apretó sus dientes furioso. El golpe de Ken si le había dolido. Eso no podía soportarlo. Le devolvió el golpe pero mucho más fuerte. Ken nuevamente fue lanzado hacia atrás pero esta vez, quedando inconsciente.

-Ken kun-nuevamente grito Kari horrorizada.

-Oye-la voz de Takeru volvió a escucharse.

El chico se volvió hacia el rubio, sin embargo, al hacerlo recibió un Tablazo en la cara. Se cayó al suelo involuntariamente al perder el equilibrio.

-Eres un maldito-empezó a decir T.K golpeándolo otra vez con la madera.

Kari se acercó a Ken otra vez cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Vio al chico tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba desmayado. Su cara sangraba. Kari lo movió en un intento de reanimarlo, pero no funciono.

-Ken despierta por favor.-pidió la chica.

El chico empezó a mover los parpados como tratando de despertar o algo así.

-Ken abre los ojos

-HiKari…-susurro él abriendo lentamente sus ojos-Qué sucedió

-Ese chico te golpeo otra vez-conto la muchacha.

-Es verdad.

-Como te atreviste a tocar con tus manos desagradables el cuerpo de Kari-chan-gritoneo Takeru completamente molesto.-Enfermo degenerado.

El joven seguía golpeando a ese estudiante con la tabla del pupitre. Ese sujeto estaba cubriéndose con el brazo.

Ken miro la escena levantando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede con T.K?-SE SORPRENDIO LA CHICA.-No para de golpear a ese chico.

-Él está completamente descontrolado.-dijo el chico-Debemos detenerle.

-Se supone que Takeru-kun odia las peleas.

-Bueno, conmigo se peleó una vez-menciono el de cabello azul.

-Vamos Ken-dijo Kari.-No podemos permitir que haga una locura.

-Si.-el chico se levantó.

-Eres un desgraciado, obsceno, pervertido-le escupió T.K viéndolo con asco.

-T.K espera-dijo Ken acercándose a él.-Detente.

Su camarada no le escucho, siguió golpeando a ese joven con la tabla que se estaba rajando por la fuerza con que la mandaba al cuerpo de ese condenado.

-No vuelvas a abusar de una mujer en tu vida, idiota. Ya que si lo haces juro que te matare. No vuelvas a tocar a Hikari-chan, ni a Yuka chan me oíste.

La tabla se rompió en dos en ese momento.

Kari-chan Ve por Yuka-chan-ordeño Ken.

-Si-asintió la chica que había portado el emblema de la luz.

La adolescente fue hacia su compañera que estaba desmayada por el golpe que le propino ese hombre.

T.K tomo otra tabla de un pupitre que estaba roto. Y la lanzo en la cabeza de ese chico. Al muchacho le empezó a sangrar la cabeza.

-Prométemelo-dijo furioso el chico de la esperanza.-Mejor dicho júramelo. Vamos hazlo desgraciado.

-Ya basta-chillo el que estaba siendo golpeado.

-No, hasta que me jures que no tocaras a ninguna mujer en tu asquerosa vida.-la voz del joven se escuchó extraña.

-Ya basta Takeru.-Ken se lanzó contra el joven empujándolo y logrando que soltara la tabla. LOS DOS CAYERON AL SUELO. Ken quedo encima del chico de cabello dorado.

-¿Que te sucede T.K?-exigió saber el pelo azul.-Estas…

Se detuvo con brusquedad al ver los ojos del chico. Ellos tenían un brillo extraño que le pareció a Ken de locura. Como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?-pudo decir el mejor amigo de Motomiya.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Ken se volvió y vio a los prefectos y alumnos ingresar al aula.

**_Me gustaría ver sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones. Este historia va estar dividido en 2 partes. En todo caso la siguiente que publique va ser la parte final._**


End file.
